


Surrender

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Banter, Blood, Blood Drinking, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Romance, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: "I could've killed you.""I would've let you."An AU scene inspired by the one in the book.





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly got this idea after I finished the third book. I didn't ship them and I don't see them together when I watch the Shadowhunters series.  
But. In the books they have really great banter and I just get vibes from it. So whatever I'm posting this. XD
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

x

Simon startled slightly, standing up from his computer almost instantly. A second rock hit his window and he took a step back - then a third.

"I know you're in there. Come out."

Simon swallowed thickly as he heard the familiar voice and honestly- he wished Jace would just go away. He swallowed a second time, gums itching and his fangs shallowly scraping at his bottom lip. He _really_ wasn't in the mood for company. He opened the window with timid movements, doing his best not to sniff at the air when he looked down at the blonde boy who clearly had a rough night.

"Don't you have a cellphone?" he barked.

"Not with me, I was in the neighbourhood." Jace called softly.

"Well, get out of it now, please. You're disturbing me." Simon did his best to sound irritated but his voice was almost desperate- begging even.

"But you're always _so_ happy to see me." he laughed.

"Jace, I really don't want to do this tonight."

Jace's eyes glinted in the dark as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his torn leather jacket, he sighed in resignation with a shake of his head. A gesture much unlike himself and it gave Simon the idea something was wrong. But he was having his own problems. 

"Just wanted to know how you're doing, we haven't seen you for a while."

Simon blinked wildly, not sure he had heard correctly. "I'm...fine. Thanks."

"Okay, good." Jace threw him a thumbs up, turning away.

Simon was about to close the window when the world seemed to whir and his body worked before his mind did. Jace staggered, Simon bolting through the window and almost falling down on the lawn to catch him. His knees gave way, Jace letting his body lean back against Simon with another heavy sigh.

He could smell it clearly now, the scent overpowering everything else with the shadowhunter so close to him. Simon bit down on his teeth, fangs digging into his lips until coppery liquid flowed in his mouth. His vision pulsed, red and hot- the sudden urge, _hunger_, pulsed through his dead veins.

"You're bleeding." He managed.

Jace scoffed, "Yeah, got into some nasty trouble. Thanks for this totally wanted embrace, but I'm good now."

Jace made a move to push himself away - Simon was suddenly much stronger.

"Simon?"

Simon pushed his blonde head to the side, ripping at his collar to expose the pale expanse of Jace's neck.

"Simon, what the-"

Jace cried out; sharp and needle-like fangs pierced his skin and sunk deeper and deeper until Simon's mouth was clamped down onto his neck. Simon saw nothing but red and black, explosions and bursts of fires behind his lids with each gulp of blood. It flowed freely into his mouth, hot and _exquisite_. It set his nerves alive with crackling bolts of electricity, almost sending his mind into complete euphoria - then reality kicked in.

Jace kicked weakly at his shin, sinking down Simon's body to the ground. Simon pulled away faster than anything, his arms away and around Jace in a blink once more. His now pitch black eyes were wider than saucers as they took in the bloody image in front of them. Jace clutched at the front of Simon's shirt, dull blue eyes finding his black ones once his body felt the ground. Simon supported him until he could lay flatly on the damp grass, feeling like he just swallowed a rock.

"Jace, holy-" he wanted to say god but his tongue couldn't form the word.

"You fucking bit me. I thought you were," he coughed, "okay."

"I was! But the animal blood made me feel sick and I. I mean- I'm sorry"

Jace stared back at him with dazed look, eyes narrowed and nearly closed. The space around his eyes were sunken and dark, Simon didn't notice how tired and beat up he really was. Small cuts littered his skin, accompanied by many fierce and fresh bruises and-

"Y-your neck!" He panicked, hands pressing against it.

Jace's blood looked almost black in the dark, covering the whole right side of Jace's neck and seeping through his shirt. Simon used one hand to keep pressure on the open wound, the other vigorously wiping at his bloody mouth. He felt like he could cry really, the blood high fading quickly with Jace laying before him. He had never seen the blonde as weak as he looked right there.

"It's fine, I'll survive." Jace grinned lopsided.

"Will you? You look like shit."

Jace feigned a hurt look, "That hurts, I thought you said I'm ridiculously attractive."

"Now isn't the time for jokes, Jace! What should I do, what should-"

Simon stopped talking as Jace pushed himself up on his elbows. His blonde hair fell into his face, messy and bits of dried blood and dirt tangled into the mass of gold. Jace's one hand moved to grab the front of Simon's grey band T-shirt again, fisting the material tight to pull himself up. Simon held his breath, entirely unnecessary since he didn't need to breath, yet he did it anyway.

"I'm feeling a bit light-headed." Jace frowned.

Jace's head tilted to the side, his pale skin evident as the moonlight caught one side of his face. His tongue darted out to wet his bruised lips, drawing Simon's attention to his mouth.

"I could've killed you." Simon's voice was desperate. 

"I would have let you." Came the honest reply. 

And then they were kissing, a messy and confused kiss. Blood smeared between their lips and filled their mouths, the coppery taste on their tongues as they moved against one another. Simon's hands held Jace's face while Jace held onto his shirt, the vampire the only support he had to keep himself from falling back against the wet earth.

Then Jace pushed him away.

Simon let him slide back onto the grass, both his hands now raised in front of him. They were bloodied but even as he stared at them he didn't feel hungry anymore.

"Oh crap. That was," Simon spluttered, "That was.. It's the f-fresh blood I've never had human before. It's -"

"Yeah, must be the bloodloss, don't know why I'd kiss you otherwise."

Simon glared, still wiping at the blood around his mouth, "This is serious, Jace."

The vampire's face lit up.

"Where's your stele, you can heal yourself with it right?"

"Hah. I didn't take it."

"What?," Simon's hopeful expression faltered, That's really irresponsible, isn't it?"

"Irresponsible is my middle name." He smirked.

"Yeah, no kidding." Simon sighed, "Okay, I'll help you get back home quickly then."

"No, I can walk." He scoffed, pushing Simon's hand away and sitting up.

"Are you sure?" Simon stepped away to give him space.

"Yeah. See." He twirled dramatically once he was standing, wobbling slightly to the side as his head started to spin.

"Maybe not." He cursed.

Simon took hold of his arm, "Okay I think you can take the rest of the night off. No one's gonna miss you. Let's get you inside."

"Everyone always misses me."

"Of course they miss your asshole attitude." Simon muttered.

"They can't live without it." Jace hummed.

Simon debated whether to just pick him up bridal style or throw him over his shoulder but settled on wrapping an arm around his waist. Jace threw one arm around Simon's shoulders as the vampire silently whirred them back into the house.

Simon let him down onto the bed.

"Stay. I'm just going to get something to clean you up." he muttered but Jace didn't answer.

He returned with a clean black shirt and a wet cloth.

"Put this on. Yours stink and it's ruined."

Jace's mouth twitched into a smirk, "If you wanted me to take my clothes off, all you should've done is ask."

Simon just threw the stuff at him, turning away and snapping at him to get it done. Honestly, he felt pretty uncomfortable and still shocked about what happened in the short expanse of 15 minutes. He pushed it to the back of his mind, wiping his own hands and mouth while he waited.

"I'm done."

Simon tossed the dirty rags out the window and onto the first level's roof; he'd take care of it the next day.

"You should sleep."

"Already on it." Jace groaned against a pillow.

Simon saw he was already flopped onto his bed, sprawled out on top of the covers. Simon laid down next to him, making sure there was a whole gap in between their bodies- he really didn't want them to be touching now.

_"Hey, vampire." Jace said softly._

_"Yeah?"_

_"You tell anyone about tonight, I'll kill you." Jace's voice dropped lowly and even though Simon didn't want to, he shivered. _

_Simon rolled his eyes, turning onto his side._

_"I wouldn't dream of it."_

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ~


End file.
